


Everything Just So

by GretchenSinister



Series: My Top 10 Blacksand Kinkmeme Fics [9]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Where Pitch and Sandy are getting married. Turns out that Sandy is a complete bridezilla. Bonus points if Pitch is a little scared about Sandy’s bridezilla mode."So Pitch is really worried about how dissatisfied and exacting Sandy is being about their wedding. After all, he’s a major part of the ceremony and he’s not perfect at all. Explanations come out over the design of Pitch’s wedding outfit.
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Series: My Top 10 Blacksand Kinkmeme Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654639
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	Everything Just So

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 7/15/2016.

Sandy shook his head emphatically again as a few fairies tentatively approached with a large bouquet of flowers suspended between them. An image of what most people would say was a very similar bouquet appeared above his head, and his hands and arms moved in a near blur as he explained that, no, what they had brought him wasn’t what he asked for, and if it was impossible to get him exactly what he asked for then _tell_ him, because he had backup options in mind, and if he wasn’t being clear, they must tell him that, too, though he really didn’t know how he could be any clearer at this point!  
  
Pitch hung back in a shaded corner of Sandy’s palace, waiting for the fairies to leave on their next attempt so he might have a moment or two alone with Sandy. Ever since they had decided to get married and have a big wedding ceremony, it seemed as though there were always half-a-dozen beings involved with the planning hovering around in some way. And that would have been irritating enough, but Sandy, who had reacted to the idea of marriage with such joy, was now finding fault with nearly everything involved in the ceremony.  
  
It was enough to make Pitch extremely nervous, as he considered his part in the ceremony to be rather important and he had done far, far worse in his time than provide inferior silk for reception tents.  
  
When Sandy finally allowed the fairies to leave, Pitch found himself feeling sorry for them. But then, sorry for himself, too. He held in his hands samples of fabric and what he thought were the three most suitable designs for his wedding clothes. Sandy hadn’t seen any of these yet, and if he hadn’t been so exacting and peevish during the rest of the planning, Pitch might have thought of surprising him with his appearance on their wedding day. But no. Pitch knew he needed to get Sandy’s approval now, and he also knew he probably wasn’t going to get it.  
  
His fingers twitched, and he barely stopped himself from crumpling the designs. Maybe he should have just let Sandy work with the tailors from the beginning. Maybe deflecting Sandy’s anger was all he could hope for. Maybe—Pitch sighed. He hated this. He felt like it was suddenly years ago, and he was going to battle with his enemy rather than to talk with his fiancé. How on earth had this happened? Well, maybe in presenting the designs and saying that he liked them, he’d be able to find out, and maybe Sandy would reveal that all this tension about the wedding was because Pitch was so unsuitable as a life partner that nothing for the wedding could seem right. And he’d go back to being alone and miserable but at least the world would make sense again.  
  
Pitch’s heart clenched at that idea, but it…it made more sense than a world where Sandy wanted to say, in front of hundreds of the world’s most powerful spirits, that he loved Pitch and intended to stay with him forever.  
  
Sandy turned away from the retreating fairies, looking unaccountably sad for a moment, before seeing Pitch and breaking into a sunny, but tired, smile. He hurried over and Pitch tried not to think that this might be something he could see every day, because, well…it really did seem more and more unlikely the more he thought about it. Pitch returned Sandy’s smile nervously, and put his hands with the designs behind his back. Sandy’s brows drew together a little, and his arms fell to his sides.  
  
“I have the fabric samples for my suit, and a few of the designs,” Pitch said quickly. “And I picked the three that I liked best so the tailor actually has more if you want to see those.” He shoved the papers and cloth at Sandy, who took them and peered at them closely.  
  
Sandy frowned, as Pitch knew he would. He knelt down on the floor, spreading out the three designs. Pitch had chosen them as the most understated, elegant, and modest of the designs offered. _This is all wrong!_ Sandy signed. _These are the best the tailor gave you? Do they even understand anything that we’re trying to do here?_  
  
Pitch took a shuddering breath. It was now or never. “I think you should leave the tailor alone,” he said. “Nothing about the wedding has seemed right to you, and maybe that’s because there’s nothing right about this at all. You agreed to marry me, but it’s such a huge change in the status quo, and for the Sandman to marry the Boogeyman, in front of everyone, with who you are and what I’ve done—I can hardly believe it myself, and it was half my idea! And I—I feel this is a very big deal, Sandy, and it’s because I do love you, but I’m still the Boogeyman, and maybe I should just be your secret, that everyone can forget about, and if all this trouble you’re giving to everyone involved in the ceremony is because you’re trying to micromanage away your deep sense that marrying me is wrong, then just say so to me and leave everyone else alone! We—I—Sandy…I’m a baddie and I know it, but I’m not the kind of baddie that wants you to be tarnished, or to be in a marriage you know is wrong. You’ve already given me so much more than I deserve.”  
  
When Pitch met Sandy’s eyes, he found them brimming with tears. “What—” he began, kneeling down to get on Sandy’s level.  
  
 _Not you, too,_ Sandy signed with the smallest gestures that would be clear, and jumped over the designs to give Pitch a fierce, tight hug as soon as he was within reach. _Not you, too,_ he signed again, in sand.  
  
“Sandy, I…” Pitch hugged Sandy back, because how could he not when Sandy was actually in his arms? He held him, and stroked his back as Sandy started to sob and hold him tightly enough that breathing would have been a problem if he had actually needed to breathe. “Sandy, see? I made you cry and I don’t want to make you cry, and…I don’t understand. Please, help me understand.”  
  
After a few more moments, Sandy managed to get his sand organized again. _You probably haven’t been to many spirit weddings, right?_  
  
“That’s true,” Pitch said.  
  
 _They’re—they’re always magnificent. Everything has a meaning, everything is the best of the best, the kind of glamour-fine celebration that would drive a mortal mad._  
  
“And that’s what you’re making happen.”  
  
 _That’s what I’m TRYING to make happen,_ Sandy’s signs grew shaky again. _I didn’t want to tell you, because I knew that was how it was going to be, but there were so many beings who refused to even consider doing anything for the wedding. And the ones that did! You saw, with the flowers—even after so much work they’re bringing bouquets with flowers that mean temporary love, or tepid love, or blindness, or foolishness! And these designs, they seem like they’re meant to make you look so ordinary, or at least as though you’re not actually the Boogeyman. They don’t identify you as what you are, or they just try to make you seem like nothing. Everything’s been like that. Either denying that we really love each other and are going to do so forever, or pretending like I’m not going to marry the actual Boogeyman. They don’t approve of you, and now you’re saying you don’t even approve of yourself marrying me!_  
  
Sandy moved back enough to look at Pitch’s face, and wiped his eyes and sniffed a little. _I’m sure I want to marry you, Pitch Black, Boogeyman, Nightmare King, and all I want is for all the things around us to reflect that truth, not anyone’s disapproval._  
  
Now it was Pitch’s turn to hug Sandy far too tightly. “I really wish you had told me this sooner,” he said. “Though experiencing this much relief at once is rather novel. So. We’re still firmly in that strange and wonderful world where you want to marry me as I am. I don’t know if I’ll fully believe it until we’re standing in front of everyone.”  
  
 _As long as we get there in the first place._  
  
“Yes.” Pitch paused. “Now that I understand what’s going on, and thinking of all the designs that the tailor offered, it really didn’t seem like they were giving it their all.”  
  
Sandy sighed. _I’ll have to go give them a piece of my mind._  
  
Pitch kissed Sandy lightly—which almost turned into something more desperate; they had been so busy lately and Pitch had been so worried—and moved away with a mischievous smile. “No, we’ll go together,” he said. “We want to remind them that we’re together, don’t we? And I want to make it very clear that not listening to you is a bad, bad idea.”  
  
Sandy smiled back. _That sounds really good. I’m sorry, I didn’t think of how long it had been you against the world. I should have understood that you could deal with some disapproving decorators._  
  
“I’m still glad you wanted to protect me, even if you didn’t need to,” Pitch said softly, rubbing a hand up and down Sandy’s back. “I don’t have the words to say how glad.”  
  
 _Well, I’ll try to find the words to explain myself better in the future,_ Sandy signed, relaxing into Pitch’s embrace. _Anyway…_ He raised his eyes to Pitch’s. _Now that the air is clear, do you want to…let the tailor have one more hour of peace?_  
  
“Let’s not set a timer,” Pitch murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> ask-a-pale-experiment reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> Ooof. Some one get Mother Nature to set these haters straight.
> 
> phenyxsnest reblogged this from gretchensinister: #oh poor pitch #go sandy get them
> 
> incurablenecromantic reblogged this from gretchensinister: #another one of those where i deeeefinitely held my breath for parts of the story #mannn #fuckin got me bro #there's something about pitch being a nervous wreck and really really wanting things to be on the up and up with sandy that does me in #most especially when he feels like maybe... this is not his scene #he should not be here #he is not the right boogeyman for the job (if a boogeyman could be right for the job) despite the overwhelming desire to do the job #anyway this is gr9 and laid me out and you should read it #because it's nice and it has a nice ending and weddings are s t r e s s f u l
> 
> bowlingforgerbils reblogged this from gretchensinister: #i love how insecure pitch can be #and the fact that sandy is not really a bridezilla at all #that tailor messed with the wrong couple
> 
> marypsue reblogged this from gretchensinister: #oh babies


End file.
